OC Challenge
by animazing23
Summary: I'm writing a story and need some OCs. *Read and send them in please!*
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo, I've decided to do something a little different. I have some great ideas for some stories with the original Soul Eater cast, but I want to challenge my writing skills a little bit and meet some new people. So, here's the deal: I will be writing a story about life at the DWMA with the original cast starting another school year and mentoring the incoming freshmen. This is where you guys come in. I want you to send in your OCs so I can incorporate them in the story for you. If you're more of a reader than a writer, then please submit so you can get your OC noticed. Just fill out the application below and send it to be in a review or PM. I'll be accepting any OC's until the deadline which is May 25th (tentatively) and will choose the ones I like best. Results will be posted on that day and don't worry! If I don't choose your OC for the main cast, they will show up as a cameo or supporting role! Also, you can either give your character a weapon/miester parter or I will pair them up with somebody myself. You can send me as many Ocs as you want, so get creative!**

**Full Name?:**

**Meister, Weapon, Witch, or Kishin?:**

**Hair (color, length, and style?):**

**Eyes?:**

**Body build?:**

**Clothing?:**

**Personality?:**

**Partner (optional)?:**

**Family (optional)?:**

**Other (optional)?:**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, you guys! So I went to bed last night with no submitted OCs, and then I woke up this morning with like 8 of them! I'm so glad to hear your ideas and I look forward to receiving more. Just a reminder, though. Please do not submit any Ocs that you have used for another story. I want these to be original and new and I don't want to be compared to any other author. So, please keep them coming! The more options I have, the better the story will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Um, just another update…..I NEED MORE WITCHES AND I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO KISHIN OCs! OH THE HUMANITY… *clears throat*. So anyway, if you would like to send any of those in, it would help a lot. And if you are, please send a description of special abilities or powers so I can get a good picture of the character. Also, it would be great if I could get some more male weapons and female meisters (don't have to be partners). In fact, I don't really have that many partnerless weapons at all (HINT HINT)! You can send in any OC you want, but this just gives you a little idea of what I need because if you snd me an OC that I already have tons of, the chances are slightly lower that yours will be picked unless it really captures my attention. Thanks for being so awesome with sending me your ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, just another update. Because of the large response, I'm sorry to say that I'm moving the deadline up to May 18th. That gives you 3 days to come up with some good creative OCs. You can send whatever you want, but this gives you a little picture of what I need:**

**1. I really like some of these characters, but they're all kinda saying the same thing. Intimidating, depressed, a history of family abuse. I could use these characters if there were a couple, but generally ALL of them seem to follow this storyline. I can only choose a few of them and I really don't have any OCs that would balance them out. I need some happy characters PLEASE!**

**2. I need more female meisters and male weapons. If you are making a weapon, please put a description of their weapon form and maybe some fighting moves so I can get a good picture. I also need some more partnerless characters.**

**3. I NEED SOME BITCHIN WITCHES! You guys have sent in some good ideas, but honestly, they're all the "nice witches that don't use their powers and want to be goodand attend the DWMA to become meisters". I can only use a few of those and I really need some bad-ass evil witches that act like...you know...witches. XD**

**4. Still need some Kishins...but I guess I can make some up if I don't get enough...**

**One more thing, and I know you guys are going to hate me for this. These OCs cannot have any relations with the original Soul Eater cast. That means no childhood family friends, no love interests, NOTHING! The Soul Eater cast is there for minor friendship and nothing more. The story will mainly follow the OCs growth and development amongst each other. So I'm sorry if this completely ruins your OC, but those are the rules. Thanks for all your support so far and it would be great if you could make some characters for me that follow the guidelines of what I need. So put your thinkin caps on and get crackin! Peace out. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a reminder, you still have 1 more day to send in your OCs! Tomorrow will be the deadline and after that, I will NOT be accepting any more. The actual story will be separate from this, so be sure to look out for it when the 1st chapter comes out. After all the last OCs are sent in tomorrow, I will look them over and make my decision. The cast list will be posted the next day and then I will begin working on the 1st chapter! And don't worry if your character didn't make the main cast because there will definitely be guest appearances and secondary characters. I'll try to fit in as many as I can. So, that's about it for today. I hope you guys are as excited as I am! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is officially the last day to send in OCs! After today, I will no longer be accepting them no matter how good they may be. So send them in and the cast list will be posted tomorrow!**

**P.S- I've gotten a few concerned messages, so I just wanted to assure you that when the cast list is posted and/or I use characters somewhere in the story, all credit WILL go to the creator of the OC. I don't want to take credit for what's not mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, the OC submission phase is now CLOSED! NO MORE OCS WILL BE ACCEPTED AT THIS POINT! Ok, now after careful consideration, here is the main cast:**

1. Nira Ayano (Meister): created by Akira koi

2. Derek Hallack (Weapon): created by we all fall down

3. Alexis Skye Brady (Weapon): created by MusicSoundsMySoul 14

4. Catori Makawee (Weapon): created by Mae Silver

5. Chance Scottingdale (Meister): created by Mae Silver

6. Elma Annette (Meister): created by Jelly Witch

7. Riley Wynn (Weapon): created by Jelly Witch

8. Kyon Dellous (Meister): created by mr. miyagi

9. Velacia (Weapon): created by mr. miyagi

10. Sarah Darkwing (Meister): created by Hawkblood

11. Muffle (Witch): created by Jelly Witch

12. Scourge Maelstorm (Kishin): created by shadowstarest

13. Ashely Artocrasis (Kishin): created by shadowstarest

15. Feline (Witch): created by KuriSari

16. Shannon Torey (Witch): created by Eurwen de Vrill

17. Nepalla Crustaeon (Witch): created by cartoonfanatic1

18. Ristin Rattin (Kishin): created by wolfman6696

**So there you have it! Congratulations to all those who have made tha main cast! (side note: These are in random order. You'll know who gets paired up with whom in the first chapter.) And please don't beat yourself up if your OC didn't make the cut, because this is just the MAIN cast. There can and will be secondary and cameo performances! And if I do happen to use them in a chapter, I'll be sure that you get the credit for it. Alrighty then, thank you to all who participated! I'm gonna go get started on the first chapter! Byez!**

**P.S.- The actual story will be posted under new and different title. The new story will be called "Something Old, Something New", so be sure to look out for it. I'll leave a notice on this story when its posted.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm pretty busy with the first chapter, and I just wanted to address something that came to my attention from the mixed reviews I've been getting. I know that some of you guys aren't too happy that multiple OCs I chose were from the same people, so I just wanted to clear something up. During this whole process, whenever I received an OC, I copied and pasted the information into a separate Word Document WITHOUT the name of the author in random order. I never kept track of who wrote which character until after the decision was made. This way, when it came right down to choosing which ones I liked best, there would be no discrimination whatsoever. I just wanted to choose the characters I liked best. I'm sorry if this seems unfair to some of the other people who sent in OCs, but those characters spoke to me the most. So I would appreciate it if some people could stop complaining about how unfair it is because when it came right down to it, it was pretty much as fair as possible. My goal was not to accept as many authors as I could; my goal was to make a story with characters that I liked and could write the best. And if you are unhappy with the results, then you can do the same as me and make your own OC fanfic, just don't hate on me. Thanks to all my supporters out there. The first chapter will be posted soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, just...wow. I was not expecting this kind of reaction from all those reviewers. Honestly, I'm tired of being nice and fake smiling and trying to make other people happy. First of all, if you are going to flame me, you should at least have the courage to sign in. Second of all, if you don't like the choices I made, then DON'T READ THE STORY AND QUIT BITCHIN ABOUT IT! Yeah, I do know that there were some pretty good characters that didn't make the cut, BUT THEY WILL STILL BE INCLUDED IN THE STORY! Most of all, I don't want to hear how some of you think that I didn't read all of the characters because I'm lazy or something. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT SITTING THERE TRYING TO MAKE A DECISION? I read each and every character and treated them the same. Plus, there were no authors, so I didn't know which character was made by a really good author or how much time they spent on it! If you like the characters that didn't get chosen so much, then write your own story and use them and stop flaming me for my opinion. Honestly, I'm debating about whether or not to scrap this story alltogether because even when I start the story, you will all have high expectations and if I don't meet them, I'll be flamed. Hell, I'm probably going to get flamed for this chapter, anyway. So, thanks to all my suppporters out there. I'm no sure what I'm going to do with this story. To all the people that did make the cut, I'm sorry you have to deal with these insults to your characters and I'll probably PM you with an update. Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW HAS BEEN POSTED! Check it out if you want to, but please no flames. If you have any comments that may be offensive to some authors or to me, please PM me instead of posting it in the reviews. I don't want the fight here to carry on over there. Thanks to all my supporters. You guys really gave me the confidence to get started with this story. Enjoy! :D**


End file.
